Dream: Frontera entre el sueño y la vigilia
by Him666yGir
Summary: Mi reino y el mundo solo tiene una pequeña, eterea y delaga linea por frontera... atrevete a cruzarla y saber lo que hay mas allá de lo que llaman "sueños"... Dedicado a Izumi Ichikawa.


**Hola a todo el mundo.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Izumi Ichikawa, porque la verdad desde hace meses que yo quería escribir algo sobre Tak (no necesariamente con Dib, pero parece una buena opción) aunque no se me ocurria nada -__-…. también por que después de leer su fic no sabia que dejarle como mensaje, así que pensé que para animarla le escribiría un fic... Y bueno también porque a Delirium se le ocurrió visitar a la 2 de la mañana y contarme una historia sobre su querido hermano mayor, él cual me odia, lo he comprobado por los últimos cuatro años.**

**Izumi sigue con tu fic y tus sueños.**

**También se lo dedico a mi amigo Ocelotl, porque al fin logramos salir cada quien de los abismó en que por estúpidos caímos, pero se que solos no hubiéramos logrado salir ni en una eternidad.**

**Y a m amiga Eve9, tan dolorosamente cambiante, amante de las mariposas y tan importante para mi.**

**No importa cuantas veces cambien, ni que tan distintos sean de esas personas que aprecie por como eran, siempre voy a sentir una gran estima por ambos. Eso es lo que jamás cambiara en mi.**

**Ni Tak, personaje de Invasor Zim, ni Dream, protagonista de Sandman me pertenecen, no tengo derechos sobre sus personajes ni gano nada por ponerme escribir cosas sobre ellos.**

**ADVERTENCIA: si no has leído el fic de "Sueños" de Izumi Ichikawa, tal vez deberías salirte de este y buscarlo para leerlo.**

_

* * *

_

_Correrán aún niños a mi encuentro,_

_Esperando una historia muy sencilla,_

_Los ojos y el oído bien abiertos._

_Irán a ese país de maravillas,_

_Donde sueñen cuando el verano ha muerto,_

_Donde sueñen cuando se van los días… _

_(fragmente de "A través del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró al otro lado", de Lewis Carroll)_

******************

**Dream: Frontera entre el sueño y la vigilia**

Desde hace algunas noches he estado viendo a un extraño humano.

Siempre esta sentado en un lugar muy cercano a mi: en la misma banca de la parada de autobús, junto a la acera de la calle, sobre algún muro… siempre sentado.

También lo veo siempre vestido y arreglado de la misma forma: con una especie de faldón negro que le llega hasta los pies, su rostro es tan blanco que imagino trae alguna especie de maquillaje, sus cabellos tan desaliñados y crespazos y su ojos…

Sus ojos.

Sus ojos es lo que me llama mas la atención de su rostro, porque nunca se los e vistos. En donde deberían estar solo veo como dos posos negros y hondos, algunas veces veo que algo brilla en sus fondos, cuando eso pasa comienzo a pensar en todo tipo de disparates sin poder detenerme.

La primera vez que lo vi trate de ignorarlo, pensé que solo era uno de esos humanos que sufren algún daño en su cerebro. La segunda noche me lleve un sobre salto a volverlo a ver. La tercera noche también tuve esa sensación de escalofríos y miedo al encontrarlo cuando doble en una esquina, pero rápido trate de calmarme pensando con que solo era una coincidencia, que era posible que él viviera muy cerca. La cuarta noche seguí tranquilizándome con aquel pensamiento. Para la sexta noche comencé a sentir angustia, pensé que él me estaba siguiendo y que sospechaba lo que yo era.

Cuando llego la séptima noche decidí enfrentarlo y fuera lo que fuera me desharía de él. Lo vi sentado sobre un columpio cuando entraba en un parque para niños. Esa noche él me miraba con mayor insistencia, no parecía sorprendido ni asustado cuando me dirigía hacia él con pasos decididos y la expresión mas terrible que podía poner.

-¡¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?! - le pregunte con una voz exigente y valeros.

Aunque por dentro me sentía llena de temores, pero no iba a darle ninguna demostración de mis debilidades. No, yo no soy así. He pasado por todo tipo de cosas y situaciones mucho peores, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que un simple humano me amedrentara con esos ojos.

-_**Te equivocas**_ -dijo con una voz que me hizo pensar en el eco que suele haber en una bodega enorme y vacía.

De inmediato sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y él los mantuvo fijos.

Tan profundos y vacios.

Yo trate de desviar mi rostro hacia otro lado, pero no pude. Estaba empezando a ver cosas.

Por un momento me vi a misma como un gusano que se arrastraba solo por el lodo, sin dirección ni propósito. Me dolió esa imagen, como un cuchillo clavado en mi abdomen. Después el gusano subía por un árbol con la intención de devorar todas las hojas de aquel hasta llegar a la punta. Pero de repente ese gusano, que era yo, se encontraba con otro y este le hizo caer de nuevo al lodo. Pero no me rendí y volví a subir para de nuevo caer por culpa del otro gusano egoísta. Pero, extraño, aquel gusano no me había hecho caer solo, este había conseguido la ayuda de dos mariposas…

Una era de color violeta y motas negras, la otra mariposa me pareció maravillosa, tan hermosa que aun ahora me aferro a su imagen con tanta desesperación. Ella era enorme, con las alas de un color azul brillante. Resplandecía tan puro aquel color al agitarlas y sus manchas era de un color negro que también brillaban, como una piedra de obsidiana. Yo la miraba fascinada mientras caía del árbol y pensaba en el anhelo de ser algo parecido, aunque fuera solo un poco, y poder volar a su lado por aquel inmenso cielo en la que le miraba aletear.

Cuando me encontraba de nuevo en el suelo me sentía tan humillada y derrotada, pero pensaba en la forma de alcanzar aquella mariposa. Poco a poco me encontraba tan pesada e incomoda en aquel cuerpo que me había albergado, subí por una pequeña planta que estaba al pie del árbol, llegue junto al botón de una flor sin abrir y ahí me fui entregando a una especie de sensación tan mortífera, me envolvía con las hojas de aquella planta y en hilos de suave seda, pensado que por el momento era necesario que desapareciera.

Mientras estaba ahí escuchaba una voz desconocida hablarme cerca del oído, cantaba una extraña canción:

"_Todo aquello me están familiar:_

_Estaba cansada y me entregué a la tierra_

_Confundiendo el sueño con la muerte._

Dijo, pensé que entonces no estaba muriendo, sino durmiendo y recordé que hasta hace poco no sabia lo que era soñar. La voz continuo hablado:

"_Tenia frió y me cubrí con mis pecados_

_Hice un capullo con las costras de mi vida…_

_Hundí la cabeza en el vació._

_Hundí la carne en el tuétano de los huesos_

_Hice buches con los músculos hasta convertir_

_Alma y cuerpo en una sola masilla._

"_Me volví gas, me volví liquido, _

_me deshice en la saliva de un dios amorfo_

_Flote sin sentido en la pileta de agua_

_De la muerte_

"_Todo aquello viví tantas veces_

_Que me parece harto familiar,_

_Estatua eterna del dolor_

_Estatua enferma del deceso._

"_¡Pero he aquí que amanezco_

_Fresca y perfumad!_

_Heme aquí, bendecida por pétalos_

_Etéreos y Metafísicos Querubes …_

"_¿Qué hago ahora con estas alas plateadas?_

_¿A qué cielo me remonto yo, que sólo sé arrastrarme entre la mierda?_

Yo solo mantuve la imagen de la mariposa azul elevándose por lo cielos a otros universos, deseaba poder alcanzarla.

Después de eso recuerdo haber abierto los ojos, sin comprender mucho de lo que me había sucedido y de lo que había visto. Mire confundida el parque mientras me levantaba. Aquel humano ya no estaba, tal vez se había marchado cuando estaba distraída. Por la entrada, pasando la calle, vi a dos muchachos caminando, uno tenia la vista agachado y parecía meditar, el otro con su vista en alto tenia un rostro muy enojado.

El de rostro molesto comenzó a hablar como dirigiéndose a su compañero, pero sin mirarlo:

-Si ella hubiera venido hoy le hubiera dicho que siguiera soñando. Que soñar no cuesta nada, no te cobran por hacerlo, ni te piden crédito, no existen impuestos y no tienes que hacer absolutamente nada para hacerlo -al hablar su voz sonaba tan irritada que no me quedo duda de que estaba furioso, aunque jamás sabré porque.

Después que dijo esto el del rostro agachado pareció salir de su meditación y también comenzó a hablar levantando la vista al cielo, yo también lo hice y pude ver que el cielo lucia despejado con algunas estrellas y una luna recortada en forma de cuna.

-Tienes toda la razón -la voz de aquel sonaba tan cansada- creo que yo también debería hacerlo o al menos intentarlo… parece que soy uno de los pocos que de verdad le cuesta poder soñar -cuando dijo esto sentí por un momento pena por él y creo que también por mi- ¿sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que pude soñar?

Este fue el mismo sentimiento que tuviste por mi aquella vez ¿verdad?

-No ¿Cuánto ha pasado?- pregunto aquel chico.

-Ya casi se cumplen cuatro años.

-¿Y que soñaste aquella vez?

-Mhm- el chico se encogió de hombros- no me acuerdo.

Los mire alejarse solo unos momentos mas, ambos lucían muy cansados, tal vez ellos eran obreros de alguna compañía humana, de esas que hacen trabajar a sus empleados en cosas pesadas y difíciles hasta que caen agotados, no lo se, en realidad ya no me importa quienes fueran, pero sus palabras se me quedaron clavadas en mis pensamientos.

Soñar no cuesta nada…

Uno lo dijo irritado y molesto, pero el otro le dio un nuevo significado a aquella burla dirigida tal vez a una persona ingenua, lo convirtió en un punto de vista mas positivo.

A la noche siguiente salí en busca del extraño humano, lo buscaba con gran desesperación. Necesitaba hacerle algunas preguntas, pero por mas que camine no logre encontrarlo, me sentí tan desanimada cuando llegue a mi base.

La siguiente noche volví a salir y tampoco lo encontré. Comencé a pensar que talvez ya no lo volvería a ver, pues tal vez ya tenia lo que quería de mi, tal vez alguna prueba para demostrar que yo era extraterrestre. Ese pensamiento no me causo tanta angustia como en el pasado, pues ahora solo me interesaban otras cosas, en mi mente había otro tipo de ideas, que deseaba poder realizar.

Soñar con aquella mariposa y volar a su lado.

Volver a verte.

Paso una semana sin que agentes del gobierno ni cazadores científicos viniera por mi, sin ver a ese humano tan raro y fascinante. Justo cuando empezaba a olvidar todo lo sucedido volví a encontrarme con él. Estaba sentado en una banca junto a la parada de autobuses…

Me pareció que estaba esperándome, así que me acerque con calma y él me indico con una mano que me sentara a su lado. Por unos minutos el silencio fue todo lo que nos rodeo.

-_**Te equivocas**_** -** comenzó a hablarme con esa voz hueca- _**yo no soy humano ni mortal, estoy por mucho mas alto que cualquier cosa que eso.**_

_**-**_¿Entonces quién eres? - pregunte tranquila

-_**La personificación de los sueños, el que gobierna sobre esas tierras a los que todo el que lo desea puede ir, aun si no cierra los ojos y relaja su cuerpo para hacerlo.**_

-¿Incluso alguien como yo?¿Por qué me dices esto?

-_**Hace muchos eones, cuando tu raza comenzó a pensar que lo mió era una perdida te tiempo, decidieron con firmeza dejar de dormir y después de algún tiempo de soñar… yo entonces era diferente, no me importo en absoluto que lo hicieran, deje que pasaran muchas cosas **_**-**recuerdo que su voz me sonó algo triste-_**pero hace tan poco que decidí cambiar y volverme mas responsable con respecto a mi reino. Tal vez tu seas el primer paso para hacer que tu gente regrese a mi, a caminar entre esas tierras en que habito junto a mis creaciones.**_

- Tal vez, pero dudo que mi imperio pueda cambiar -dije para evitarle la pena de ver como sus esfuerzos en mi resultaban en vano.

Él empezó a reír con un toque de amargura, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera un chiste.

-_**Jajajaja… escucha, mírame con atención, soy mas viejo que tu raza o cualquiera en este universo, con ecepción de mis hermanos claro -**_recuerdo que me sentí tan intrigada por ese comentario de sus hermanos, pero aun así no me atrevía a interrumpirlo para preguntar por ellos- _**y aun así, hace tan solo medio siglo cambie por completo mi forma de pensar y ver el mundo.**_

"_**¿Cómo? ¿por qué? Te preguntaras… bueno tal vez haya sido porque me la pase muy incomodo encerrado en una pequeña casa para muñecas -**_así debió de serlo, él era muy alto para entrar tan siquiera en una- _**tal vez por que mi dulce y alegre hermana tenia razón, tal vez porque ya era el momento de cambiar.**_

Aquel ser tan extraño se levanto de la banca y comenzó a caminar alejándose de mi, después de algunos paso se giro para despedirse.

-_**No dudes en volver a visitar mi reino, te aseguro que siempre serás bien recibida.**_

Y desapareció en la bruma de la madrugada.

Desde entonces sigo encontrándome con él, cuando el cielo se pone oscuro y las estrellas pueden ser observadas, aun a pesar de la contaminación y las intensas luces de la ciudad, lo veo sentado muy cerca de donde estoy.

Ahora lo entiendo y al igual que ese ancestral ser yo también quiero cambiar.

Dib.

Quiero ser como las mariposas de la Tierra, que un tiempo se arrastran por la suciedad pero cuando se cansan se encierran en si mismas para cambiar y cambiar hasta que ya no son ellas. Se transforman en aquellas flores que vuelan por las nubes. Quiero seguir soñando, que tu me permites estar a tu lado y volar hacia otros universos.

Espera un poco mas, que no importa lo que pase. Lo voy a intentar.

FIN

(y no pienso darle continuación, eso ya debe de ser trabajo de Izumi Ichikawa)

**

* * *

**

EL poema que escucha Tak mientras duerme no es de mi autoría, pertenece a José Quintero para su obra Buba Comix y se titula "Mariposa".

**Hacemos una breve aparición mi amigo Ocelotl y yo, somos los dos jóvenes que van platicando cuando Tak despierta. Es la reproducción tal cual como fue de una platica que teníamos una noche cuando regresábamos del trabajo hace un mes, de verdad que en ese momento ambos la estábamos pasando muy mal que no hallábamos forma de desahogarnos. Por cierto si no se los habia mensionado antes yo sufro de insomnio, duermo entre 3 o a veces, con algo de suerte, 5 horas por las noches.**

**Sus comentarios y dudas son muy importantes así que escríbanlas y yo se las contestare.**


End file.
